奈德丽/技能数据
|speed = / |range = / }} Abilities |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Takedown |firstinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee's next attack will be enhanced to deal additional physical damage that is increased by a multiplier equal to twice the target's missing health percentage. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds |firstlevel2 = |cooldown=5 |firstdetail = Javelin Toss is a collision linear skillshot that deals magic damage to the first enemy unit hit. Javelin Toss deals increased damage according to the distance between Nidalee and the enemy hit, up to a cap. * Javelin Toss' projectile will travel a bit further than the targeting indicator shows. * Javelin Toss has a thicker hitbox at the sides of the javelin's tip, this causes the javelin to "Hit" even though it is not visualy touching it's target. * Javelin Toss's damage increases with the distance between Nidalee and her target at the moment of impact. This means that Nidalee can increase the damage by moving away after firing the javelin. Takedown is an attack modifier that makes Nidalee's next autoattack deal additional physical damage that increases based on the target's missing health. * * * Takedown refreshes Nidalee's attack timer upon cast. * Takedown procs on-hit effects. * The modifier is equal to twice their missing health percentage. For example, a target at 50% health will take 100% increased damage. * Takedown cannot critically strike. Despite it visually showing a critical, Takedown's damage is not multiplied or bolstered by critical chance and does Takedown's intended damage to the target. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=27335214#27335214 * The effect does not receive increased damage from the Takedown multiplier but just adds the attack damage portion again after the Takedown multiplier. |secondname = Bushwhack |secondinfo = (Active): Nidalee lays a trap that deals magic damage over 2 seconds when sprung by an enemy, revealing them and reducing their armor and magic resistance for 12 seconds. Traps last for 4 minutes. *'Cooldown:' 18 seconds *'Range:' 900 *'Diameter of Activation AoE:' |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Pounce |secondinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee lunges forward, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing area. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 3.5 seconds *'Jump Range:' 375 (estimate) *'Diameter of AoE:' 150 (estimate) |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Bushwhack is a ground targeted ability that lays a trap at the targeted position. When an enemy unit moves over the trap, they take magic damage over 2 seconds. Additionally, Bushwack will reveal and reduce the armor and magic resistance of the unit that sprung the trap for 12 seconds. * Bushwack can hit multiple targets if they are in range when the trap is activated. * Bushwack can be activated by stealthed units, it will reveal them. * Bushwack grants vision of the targeted area upon cast, but not for the duration. * Bushwack grants vision of a small area around a revealed enemy unit. It also reveals nearby stealthed units in sight range of afflicted enemies. Pounce is a self-activated ability that causes Nidalee to jump in the direction she is facing, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area where she lands. * Pounce can be used to jump through thin walls. * When using Pounce results in Nidalee jumping to a point which is very close to an enemy (minion or champion), she will briefly turn around to step away from that enemy. * Sometimes Pounce will not travel its full distance and can fail to travel any distance. |thirdname = Primal Surge |thirdinfo = (Active): Nidalee heals an ally champion and grants them bonus attack speed for 7 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 600 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Swipe |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee claws at enemies in a cone in front of her, dealing magic damage. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 300 (estimate) *'Cone Width:' 180 degrees (estimate) |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Primal Surge is a targeted ability that heals a single allied champion and grants it bonus attack speed for 7 seconds. * Primal Surge has a brief channel time (0.2s) upon cast before activation. Swipe is a conic area of effect ability that deals magic damage to all enemy units in an area in front of Nidalee. |ultiname = Aspect of the Cougar |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, and in the process gaining a new set of abilities, bonus armor, magic resistance and 20 movement speed. Nidalee loses 400 range while using this ability. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Aspect of the Cougar is an active ability that transforms Nidalee into her cougar form. While in this form, Nidalee gains access to her secondary abilities and bonus armor, magic resistance, and movement speed. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据